Of Pie & Headphones
by DeathOfLove12
Summary: When you come home to a sleeping Dean, memories come back and you discover the subtle truth about that night. Fluffy oneshot :) Enjoy, loves


Of Pie & Headphones

I bustled through the doorway of the cheap motel room, Slash thrashing his guitar in my ear buds. I desperately tried to shut the door, trying to keep my bag out of the door's slamming. I was damp, thankfully catching only some rain before it started to downpour. I had to put the grocery bags of food on the table, considering Dean made me go shopping for pie at such a late hour. Might as well get other essential foods.

I looked over to see Dean sleeping soundlessly on the bed, one arm resting over his eyes, his ankles crossed. I had the strongest urge to snuggle up next to him, but immediately countered that thought by how disgusted he would be if I did. I stopped my desiring eyes, raking up and down his elongated body across the bed, the mattress sinking down slightly under his weight. I turned back to unpacking the produce.

Lettuce and veggies for Sammy, junk for Dean and I. I mentally laughed at the hint of irony at the moment.

I've had a crush on Dean for some time now. But it was a mere little girl crush… I think. It was on and off some days, like controlled by a switch. The switch was supervised by Dean's actions. Like 24-hour bugs. Some days it didn't even cross my mind that I even liked him, but other days it was unbearable and impossible to ignore and I just wanted him.

One day, we were working on a case involved with a djinn, and the deaths of some victims didn't add up to a usual djinn's methods. Dean was the one doing the research, wanting to get to the bottom of it himself. That was definitely not like Dean, so maybe something in the case touched home. Every victim had big slashes on their stomachs, and was lit on fire. He wanted to solve the case so badly that he stressed himself out so much. One night of that week, he was up extremely late, and he was on his laptop looking groggy and exhausted, but determined. I remember feeling terrible for him, and wanting to relieve him by taking his mind off of the case in a blissful night. If only for one night. (My thoughts exactly at the moment). I remember how much I had wanted him that night. Sadly, I forced myself to push the feeling away completely to play it safe, I guess, and went to bed. I dreamed that he had noticed the lust I had over him in that moment from that night, and snuggled in the bed with me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind pulling me close. I remember the overwhelming feeling of sanctification and how happy I was. I felt relief wash over me as I felt him kiss my cheek lightly in the dream. Only to be disappointed by waking up in an empty bed. Well, it was strong enough for the moment. Like that lost-in-the-moment gist? Because the next day I felt nothing compared to that.

Well, today was one of those lust-filled days.

I returned back to reality, and smirked at Dean's sleeping form and took out the pie and slammed it on the table. Dean immediately woke with a start, his hands poised defensively, searching for the attacker out to get him in the same exact room, which was supposed to be his shelter. His eyes were wild and pumping adrenaline as he frantically searched the room in scrutiny. His eyes traveled over to me by the door, almost doubled over with laughter. His expression instantaneously changed to annoyance. I had expected him to just roll over and try to fall back asleep, but he rose from the bed. He made his way over to me, stretching his bones from the stiffness of sleep and yawning obnoxiously as I finished off my episode of amusement. I paused the music through my headphones and watched as he lazily walked over to me, blinking the exhaustion away from his eyes.

He stepped close to me and reached over to the pie I clattered on the table. I felt heat creep up to my cheeks involuntarily as he examined the pie. His emerald green orbs met mine, and I gave him a smartass smirk, but my red cheeks in plain view, killed that vibe and gave me away. He pretended not to notice, and gave me a look of moderate approval as if I had done the job mediocrely. Sent a girl to do a man's job, I suppose. I rolled my eyes at him before he could answer as I picked up my bag again and brought it over to the provided lounge chair next to the TV. I set it down and peered over at Dean, fork in hand ready to dig into the gift I so gratefully brought him. He took a forkful of it and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing in consummation. I just smirked again and didn't realize I was staring at him until he stopped mid-chew and met my eyes.

I blushed a rosy red _once again_, and bowed my head behind my hair nonchalantly. I heard him casually take a step closer.

"Thanks for the pie, (Y/N)," he said in a boyish tone. I smiled broadly but didn't look up at him. I didn't want to let him know he was freakin' adorable. He already knew it I bet; he just loves to kiss up. I groaned an "Mhm" and began unpacking my bag for the night.

"Hmm… It's really sweet!" Dean said trying to make conversation as he licked the fork clean. I looked up and saw his eyes wander in curiosity as he sloshed and tasted the flavor in his mouth, wincing slightly. I smiled at him with a hint of mischief.

"Yeah, just like me! For getting you that pie," I replied, feigning annoyance and bettering my stance over my bag in aggravation, when I wasn't aggravated, really. I wanted to fish some minor gratitude just for attention. He looked taken aback… Or was he impressed at my sudden confidence? He gave me a sweet smile in admiration before playfully sticking his tongue out at me. I did the same but more spitefully as he chuckled heartily through another mouthful of pie. I only giggled and went back to my unpacking.

"So where's Sammy?" I asked, marveling at a stick of deodorant, contemplating, barely on where to put it.

"He said he was going down to the station's morgue to check out the body from Monday," He answered. I nodded absently. I didn't think I was being rude when I dismissed any other conversation he tried to spark up by playing my music again. "Sweet Child O' Mine" beat through the earphones and I unknowingly began tapping my foot. After a minute of this, Dean must have been intrigued to know what I was listening to, because I soon felt a presence next to me, close to my head. I turned to see Dean leaning his ear in to hear the song. I jumped, more startlingly than intended. He met my eyes as I jumped back a few inches, chuckling innocently. I scowled him playfully and looked back down at my bag, trying to conceal the creeping blush once again. I knew he was just playing, and he knew I was too, hopefully.

I prayed that he would dismiss the whole affair and carry on with his night, but no he pursued further. Further than further. Further than I ever imagined he would.

He stepped incredulously close to me, and my first instinct was to retreat a step back in fear of not being able to restrain myself, but I didn't. I stayed put and watched him from the corner of my eye. His hands snaked their way around my waist and forced me to face him. My heart raced at such a fast pace, I was afraid to even intake oxygen to calm it down in fear of anxiety to bubble up. I tried not to look at him. My eyes stayed focused on the olive green of his flannel shirt, but that only made me lust for him more. His chest inhaled and exhaled at a steady pace, gradually escalating in speed itself. I looked up to meet his eyes. Those verdant emeralds slightly peering down at me under my hair due to the slight indifference in height.

His hands reach up on either side of me, and they lightly tugged the headphones out of my ears. I gasped subtly and watched his face as he lowered them and let them slip from his hands, falling to the ground. His expression had the most harmless, tender gaze I'd ever seen on him. As if he were trying to tame a wild lion, in fear of frightening the helpless creature. The softest smile played along his lips, crafting a smooth texture along them. It made me want to push mine against them all the more.

"That's my favorite song…" He just barely said, trailing off as he leaned in. I held my breath and felt his soft lips merge with mine. The first one was short and sweet and he parted our lips only that they were still hovering over each other. A wave of release crashed over me so hard that I let out my breath hotly in his mouth. He leaned in for another kiss, pushing his to mine more fiercely, and I felt him smile into the kiss. His hands ran up my back sending chills to flare up and down my spine in several surfs. My shaking hands reached up to his neck, pushing into his hair.

This wasn't happening. No way. I'm dreaming. Just like how I was last time. Sooner or later, you always wake up. I'll wake up to his beautiful, aggravated voice barking at me to get up for a hunt. I just know it.

I was pulled from my thoughts by his teeth lightly nipping my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dear God, I let him in in a matter of milliseconds. His plush tongue pressed hard against mine, fighting for dominance. My hand trailed down to his jaw, feeling the bone hinge the movement of it as his tongue explored my mouth. I traced the structure of his jaw with my fingertip. His fingertips were lightly brushing my skin as my shirt was slightly raised upward. My nerves electrified all along my body as I leaned into him. He moaned lightly and I only brought him closer than before. His mouth still lingered with the faint tang of the apple from the pie, tasting the sugar flakes as they tingled my tongue.

Wait… Wait a second.

I parted from him, our lips audibly parting. He gave a look of slight confusion as we both panted for air. His breath danced along my lips due to the closeness.

"How did you know how much I…" I trailed off, letting him finish the thought in his head. He looked at me dumbfounded and gave a devilish grin.

"Well, this wouldn't our first episode of sensuality," he chuckled, baring his pearly whites. My mind flashed back to that night 2 months ago. I stared at him in realization. He bounced his eyebrows up at me and I lightly flicked his arm. He gazed at me in mock confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me that was really you?" I said sadly.

"Well, who else would it be?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't think you returned the same feelings as me."

"Really? I thought I was making it obvious. At least, Sammy thought so." He answered in confusion. I rolled my eyes, _Of course._

"Guys obviously get different vibes than girls do," I said through a giggle.

"Gosh, you girls are so hard to please," Dean smirked. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck again.

"Yeah, just wait. Instead of jewelry, you're gonna buy me a bunch of band tees."

He groaned in feign annoyance, and I pulled his lips to mine again by his collar.

God was I waiting for him to open his eyes, but maybe mine needed to be opened too.


End file.
